A Gilmore Affair
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Swan Song gets a twist.


_**No Gray Space**_

**Summary: **Because Lit is always black and white.

**AN: **AU.Takes place instead of **Swan Song**.

**Chapter 1-God Knows I've Fallen in Love**

The familiar rhythm washed over me. It was all that was keeping me sane, Lorelai Gilmore was sitting across the table from me next to Luke grinning, my own uncle was trying not to smile as he sat next to the woman he had been so obviously in love with for so long despite the fact that we had both been dragged here against our will, granted that he was more willing then I was, and my girlfriend, Rory, was looking nervously around looking for a distraction.

"I can't believe you actually requested this," Rory groaned anxiously stealing glances at her grandmother.

"Queen at a Gilmore affair…" Lorelai grinned.

"Well, you know, I was gonna go for Metallica but I thought that'd be a little _too_ risky."

"Oh boy, she is going to _hate_ you now, there's nothing you could do now to save yourself now, not even if you were some rich, successful man which you're not. You're Wally Wal-Mart." Lorelai rambled.

"Come on, let's dance," I offered her my hand. "Before she makes me teach her how to use a forklift."

"So, Sunday, around ten?" I rolled my eyes in reply; Rory laughed getting up and taking my hand. I led her onto the dance floor. I was going to dance with her and then talk her into leaving…that was the plan.

_I want to break free,  
I want to break free,  
I want to break free from your lies,_

_You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free._

He wasn't a very good dancer; I'm not even sure why he asked. I don't know if this song was a very good choice either. Thank god my grandmother had gone upstairs, renting a place like that must have been expensive and if she knew Jess had requested that song she would have hated him…of course, she did anyways but that's not the point.

_God knows, God knows I've got to break free,_

She probably thought I was stupid for that, I knew that wasn't an 'Emily Gilmore' kind of thing as Lorelai explained to me for an hour with Luke sighing in annoyance every few seconds during the car ride there. There was a reason I chose that song though.

_I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know its for real  
I've fallen in love… yeah  
God knows God knows I've fallen in love_

That's when it hit me, it wasn't about dancing…it was about love. Jess loved me; this was his way of telling me. With Dean it was actually telling me. With Jess it was a song…it's funny, because I thought it would be a book.

_It's strange but it's true  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door_

I thought she got it. I thought she knew what I was going to do, I hoped she did.

_Oh how I want to be free baby  
Oh how I want to be free  
Oh how I want to break free  
_

"I love you," She blurted out and he just stared at her.

"Rory, I've got to go," He stated.

"Oh, I thought...this was…oh my god, I'm such an idiot," She mumbled.

"No, it was, I mean…I've got to go back to the city," He explained. "I can't take Stars Hollow anymore."

_But life still goes on_

_  
_Luke smiled after being dragged onto the dance floor by Lorelai; surprisingly they weren't the only ones besides Rory and Jess. Other couples around their age still flocked as they did with the last 'structured' song,

"Must remind them of being teenagers running away from the life of hosting dinner parties and Ivy League colleges," Lorelai whispered.

"Did you really hate it all that much?" He asked sadly.

"Yes," She muttered.

_I can't get used to living without… living without…living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone…hey_

_God knows…got to make it on my own_

"I'm going to Columbia," Rory whispered looking at him eyes filmed with tears waiting for her to blink so they could come pouring down her face.

"You wan to go to Harvard though."

"I've been thinking about it and if I go to Harvard and it's in Boston-"

"Boston's a city," Jess interrupted.

"What?"

"I can settle for Boston, it's no New York but it's a city, probably the only city in the USA I'd even put in the same league. I don't see a problem with it, you go to Yale, I get a job…it all works out somehow."

_So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free  
_

_I've got to break free  
I want to break free, yeah_

"Money doesn't buy happiness," She looked into his eyes when she said it.

"Can't buy my love," He smiled.

_I want I want I want I want to break free..._

"No," Rory laughed a few minutes later when they were sitting down across from Luke and Lorelai.

"You think she'll really yell at him for a Queen song?" Luke grumbled.

"No," Rory shook her head.

"Yeah, she'll wait until _after_ she yells at the music people to yell at him." Lorelai laughed.

"You know, it might be funny if you go ask them to play Seven Seas of Rhye," Luke suggested.

"Don't," Rory warned.

"Ooo, I think I might just do it myself," Lorelai smirked.

"She'll kill you, you know," Rory challenged.

"But then who will there be to take care of you?" Lorelai teased.

"There's always Sookie," Rory shrugged.

"Or Chris," Lorelai added.

"I'd rather live with Sookie."

"I'll be sure to mention that in my will."

"Do you actually have a will?" Jess retorted and Lorelai began writing on the back of her place card.

"There it is," Lorelai announced handing it to Jess.

"I hereby leave Jess Mariano my toaster, Luke Danes my alarm clock, and my precious daughter Rory who is to live with Sookie everything else." Jess read. "Oh yippee, I get a toaster! I hope you leave me something better." He told Rory.

"Is her everlasting love any better?" Lorelai inquired.

"Darn, I was hoping for the book collection."

"Your boy toy is being incredibly fun today," Lorelai announced.

"He is suspiciously giddy today," Luke agreed.

"Luke said giddy," She giggled.

"Yeah, but I said it for a reason," He grumbled.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai gasped, a hand flying to her chest sarcastically. "Did you two have sex?"

"Even better," Rory smirked."We eloped."

"What?" Emily Gilmore yelped.

"We were kidding, Grandma," Rory smiled.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Lorelai grinned. "Hey mom, would you like to break free?"

"What?"

"Mom!" Rory whispered hostilely.

"You requested that horrid song? I should have known, Lorelai don't you know better than that from the metal disaster."

"What metal disaster?" Luke questioned.

"I put a Metallica CD in at the Christmas party a couple years ago…it didn't go over well." Lorelai looked straight at her plate as she said this.

"Why Lorelai, I'm very disappointed in you," Jess scolded.

"Oh please like your Mr. Innocent," Lorelai hissed.

"Rory, who is this?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"This is my boyfriend, Jess," Rory introduced and Jess held out his hand.

"Hello," She smiled shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," He responded.

"Nice to meet you too, nice to see you again, Luke," She greeted.

"Thank you, Ms. Gilmore," He nodded.

"Well I've got to be going, lots of guests," She excused herself.

"Bye mom," Lorelai smiled.

"Goodbye," With that she walked off to talk to another guest, immediately Lorelai got an annoyed look on her face.

"She bugs me," Jess announced.

"She bugs me too," Lorelai muttered glaring after her.

"Let's get out of here," Jess suggested.

"We can't she'll hawk us for months," Rory sighed.

"Come on, we can go to the bookstore," Jess tempted.

"Jess…come on, we've got to stay," Rory moaned.

"I've got candy," Jess smirked.

"We-" Rory began.

"I'm with Jess on this one," Luke acknowledged. "…Never thought I'd say that."

"Alright, but only if we actually get candy," Rory agreed uneasily.

"And coffee," Lorelai added getting up.


End file.
